digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Joanne's POV Takato, Rika, Luna, Henry and I were at a music store, who one of Rika's mother's friends owned. Takato and the others always went there to practice and to write new songs for the CD. They were practicing one of their songs called 'Rebel '. The chorus of the song went like this: I'm a rebel when I break the rules, I'm a rebel when I follow my dreams, I don't want to follow anyone else, I just want to be myself, To open my eyes once more. - You guys are so creative! – I said, as I clapped. – How many songs will be in the album? - Maybe 16 or 14. – Henry said. - We decided that in the CD, if we want, each of us will write a song and record it for the album. – Rika continued. - Really? – I asked. – Who's going to do that for now? - Luna and I. – Henry answered. – But Luna and Rika will sing a duet for now. - Hey, Luna… - Takato said. – Did you really write your song already?- - Yep, a month ago. – She answered. - What's its name? - He asked. - I'm sorry, Takato. But it's a surprise.- - Come on!- - My lips are sealed…- - Please…- Takato said, as he tried to convince Luna with a puppy face. - OK GUYS! – Rika interfered. – That's enough!- Suddenly, I heard a strange noise behind. I quickly turned around, but I didn't say anyone besides us in the room. - Are you ok, Joanne? – Rika said. - Yeah! – I exclaimed. – I'm totally fine!- At first, I thought that I was dreaming, but I was wrong. During the next days, I felt someone was following and watching me. One day, when I was with Calumon, we were walking home after school. When I felt some footsteps, I turned around and kicked something behind me. Then, I realized 'that something' was a Kotemon, who I kicked rudely when I turned around. - I'm so sorry! – I apologized, as I helped him get up. – I didn't saw you!- - I'm fine! – Kotemon said. – It's my fault after all…- - What do you mean?- - By coincidence, are you Joanne?- - Yeah, that's me. How do you know?- - I need your friends and your help, please. – Kotemon said. - Then, I tried to call Takato and the others with my cell phone, but then, Henry answered me. - What's up, Joanne? – He asked. - Thank goodness you answer. – I said. – I found a Digimon.- - I'm on my way…- - There's no need to do that. He only needs our help.- Luna's POV So then; Takato, Rika, Henry, Joanne, Bo, Jeri, our partners and I, along with Kotemon, went to the Digital World to help him. But then, he took us to a really strange place. It looked like a destroyed forest with burning smell and smoke everywhere, because almost the whole place was burned. - What the heck happened here? – Henry asked, in shock. - A couple of days ago, RizeGreymon started attacking our town. He's looking for a very powerful gem. He thinks that it's hidden somewhere here, in our town. - Kotemon said. - But have you ever seen that gem before? Do you know where it is? – Luna asked. - Some say it is hidden in these lands. Others say that millions of years ago, its light saved us from the great destruction and mysteriously disappeared without leaving a clue… - Kotemon answered. - I still don't get it. – Takato said. – Why did you look for us?- - You're the only ones that can help us to save our town's environment from RizeGreymon. – He answered. - But can't you move to another town or village? – Bo asked. - Unfortunately, we can't. As few villages, we were born from deleted information, we can't leave our home…- But you can't give up like that… - Henry said, as Takato and I stopped him. - Let's talk… - Takato said. After this, Henry, Takato and I went outside to convince Henry to forget about Kotemon's village. - We can't make them leave their village. – Takato said. – What they do it's not our business.- - It's unfair for them to be left without a home. – Henry said. – That's why they called us.- - Henry, we have a mission already… - I interfered. - … we have to find all the crests and save both worlds.- - It's better for us to leave. – Takato said. - WE HAVE TO HELP THEM IN SOMEWAY! – Henry yelled. – I KNOW WE CAN!- So then, we stared at Henry in shock. I never saw Henry so angry before, angry because he knew the way to help others, sometimes we must help others first rather than ourselves. So, we decided to stay and help Kotemon rebuild his town. For that, Henry organized a pro-ecological intervention to save the town's environment, by putting out the flames, planting flowers, plants, large trees and fruits. Suddenly, fire balls came from nowhere and were destroying the trees again. So then, we all ran away, except for Henry and Terriermon, who were still facing RizeGreymon. Henry's POV Although Takato and the others were running away, I stayed still were I was standing in the same place as before, which wasn't damaged by RizeGreymon's fireballs. - Get out of my way, you fool! – He said. - Or what? – I said. Furious, RizeGreymon attacked me with fireballs, but I didn't move. I stayed still, facing him, while Takato and the others watched everything in shock. - I-It can't be… - He whispered. - … a fool human boy can't stand against my attacks…- - I won't let you destroy their town! – I exclaimed, as he fired me and heard voices behind me. Suddenly, before the fireballs burned me, a purple light beam appeared, transforming into a purple card with a strange symbol. As I remembered when Takato received his crest's card, I Digimodified my card. Then a purple light surrounded Terriermon and I, making us merge into one Digimon: CyborgRapidmon. Then, as I felt a powerful energy around me, I realized that the card I received was the Crest's card of Knowledge. So, it was extremely easy to defeat RizeGreymon and to save Kotemon's planet. So then, we returned to the real world, we were going to the music store to compose the last song for our CD. Then, a man dressed in black stopped us, before we could continue. - Excuse me, kids. – He said. – Who of you is Luna Takuan?- - That's me, sir. – She answered. - Come with me, please. – He said, as he grabbed her arm and took her away. Luna's POV So then, we arrived at an office. Then, he made me sit down and he started to look for something in bookshelf. Finally, he put a folder in the desk and sat down. - Excuse me, but who are you? – I asked. - My name is Fumio Watanabe. – He answered. – I'm the secretary of Juvenile Court. - What do you want from me?- - Have you ever wanted to know about your real parents?- - Of course I do!- Then, Watanabe opened the folder and got an old photo from it and gave it to me. In the picture, I saw a young couple with a brown-haired girl and a blue-haired girl. Then, I realized that the kid's parents were my real parents! - Well, your parents were a couple of very famous travelers. After your sister was born, they had to leave you and your sister at your grandma's home, because of a very important business trip for a time. Some months later, they mysteriously disappeared. – He said. - What happened to them? – I asked. - No one knew nothing about them, before this…- After that, he took out an old newspaper clipping. I was in shock when I read this: 8th October, 1998 A MYSTERIOUS DISSAPPEARANCE AND DEATH Today, at dawn, the Takuan travelers; Hikaru and Daichi Takuan, were found dead at a Junkyard, after they mysteriously disappeared four months ago. The reasons of their death are unknown. It's probably because of an accident or a murderer. - They died…six years ago… - I could only said. - … Why no one told me about it?- We found out today that you and your sister are the Takuan's daughters. – He answered. – I'm really sorry about your parents.- - It's ok… - I said, as I left. Three hours later, I was at the music store with Takato and the rest of the band to compose the last song for the CD. While the others were discussing about it, I had some visions strange visions about how my parents died, but it was blurry and I couldn't understand it. - LUNA! – Takato shouted. – For mother's sake! Give us a little of attention at least. You're part of the band, too!- - I'm sorry… I… - I said. - I don't you, Luna, but I'm sick of this! Stop worrying about your parents. That happened 6 years ago. Just forget about it! You'll never grow up, if you continue complaining like a baby, so cut it out, for once.- - YOU CUT IT OUT! – I shouted, furious. – I'M SICK OF YOU, TAKATO. OF YOU CRITICIZING WHAT I DO, WHAT I DON'T DO! PUT YOURSELF IN MY PLACE ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! AT LEAST YOUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE! AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE, WHERE DO YOU COME FROM AND YOU'RE STORY! I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS…- - Luna! – Henry interrupted. – Calm down!- - … Specially, I don't know my story… - I finished, as I slammed the door. I left the room as quick as I could. I didn't know what to do. I was furious and sad at the same time. 6 years ago, my parents died and I never knew about it. The only thing I could was to kick the drum kit and runaway from the music store. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn